Daño Corrosivo
El daño es uno de los 6 tipos de daño elemental secundario, compuesto de daño y daño de . Es inmensamente útil contra la Armadura de ferrita de los Grineers y la salud Fosilizada de las criaturas pesadas de infestación, pero no es efectiva contra los Protoescudos de algunas unidades elites de Corpus. El efecto de estado del daño es la corrosión, que degrada permanentemente la Armadura de un objetivo un 25%. El daño del disparo Corrosivo se aplica antes del estado Procedentemente aplica el estado. Corrosión puede ser aplicada múltiples veces en un objetivo, Con cada aplicación de Corrosión reduciendo el valor de la armadura restante un 25% de su base actual (No la inicial), Causando entonces que la armadura del objetivo se vea reducida exponencialmente. Contra los Tenno, El efecto del estado dura 8 segundos. En el caso de múltiples balas en un disparo (Escopetas por ejemplo), múltiples cargas de Corrosión se pueden aplicar al mismo tiempo. Un enemigo con Corrosión de estado estará cubierto de una sustancia verde, con un suave efecto eléctrico. El efecto corrosivo no anula la invulnerabilidad de algunas unidades, Tal cuales como la que posee el Teniente Lech Kril al inicio de la pelea. Adicionalmente, Algunos Jefes (añadiendo al General Sargas Ruk), Son inmunes a la Corrosión (y ciertos otros) estados degenerativos. Tipo de efectividad Fuentes corrosivas Armas Castanas Sancti.png|link=Castanas Sancti|Castanas Sancti (Efecto Pureza) Tigris Sancti.png|link=Tigris Sancti|Tigris Sancti (Efecto Pureza) Scourge.png|link=Scourge|Scourge Stug.png|link=Stug|Stug Synapse.png|link=Synapse|Synapse Tysis.png|link=Tysis|Tysis Machete Gazal.png|link=Machete Gazal|Machete Gazal (Added by Atracción fatal bursts) Caustacyst.png|link=Caustacyst|Caustacyst Mods - Warframe = Bombardeo corrosivo.png|link=Bombardeo corrosivo }} Enemigos Artificiero.png|link=Artificiero|Artificiero wielding the Stug Juggernaut.png|link=Juggernaut|Juggernaut's stomp attack creates a web that spawns additional Infested Raknoide Scyto.png|link=Raknoide Scyto|Raknoide Scyto's attacks, particularly its ability to launch a slowing web in front of it MOA Mutalítico Escupebrea.png|link=MOA Mutalítico Escupebrea|MOA Mutalítico Escupebrea can launch puddles of tar Habilidades - Revenant = Only on armored enemies. - Saryn = }} Múltiples estados corrosivos Los múltiples estados de reduce la Armadura of an enemy by 25% of their current armor, each proc against an enemy removes less armor points than its previous proc, and (if not for rounding) would theoretically never reduce armor to 0. The number of procs it takes to get down to below 1 depends on the initial armor value of the enemy. For the following examples, keep in mind these colored benchmarks: 1 − (300 ÷ (300 + Net Armor))}} The background colors of the above table mark 10% damage reduction increments. As procs are inflicted against the following hypothetical enemies, they will be brought lower and lower down the rainbow spectrum in damage reduction. The way the remaining armor is calculated is an exponential function as follows: Initial Armor 0.75 }} * Initial Armor is the original armor of your enemy. * Procs is the number of times that procs occur on the enemy. Were this chart to fill in the gaps and continue, the trend would reveal that every 8 procs reduces the armor value of the current target by almost exactly 90%. This means for players fighting high level Grineer enemies (for reference, a level 120 Artillero Pesado has roughly 10000 armor), procs are nearly essential to kill them, and to get a sufficient number of procs on the enemy, a weapon with both high probabilidad de estado and high Cadencia de fuego would be best. Complete Armor Depletion The complete removal of a target's armor occurs when its armor value falls below 1. This may be desirable to remove the damage type modifiers of the target's armor type, or it may be unwanted in the case of Corrosive damage against armadura de ferrita, as this means losing the +75% damage bonus. Either way, it is important to consider when this event is expected to occur. Based on the previous equation describing the relationship between number of procs, initial armor and remaining armor, one can calculate for any given armor value the number of procs required to deplete it completely: : (Initial Armor)}} Conversely, one can calculate for any given number of procs the greatest armor value which it can deplete completely: : }} The bottom line of this for fighting armored targets with Corrosion effects is that, since the number of shots required to deplete the target's armor grows slower with enemy level than the number of shots required to deplete the target's health, armor depletion will occur more often and already at higher relative amounts of health left as enemy level increases, for any fixed weapon setup which can proc Corrosion. Bugs Since , procs (FX and icon) permanently linger on enemies. This has no effect aside from affecting Sobrecarga de condición. Véase también *Pureza en:Corrosive Damage Categoría:Daño